Wind Swept
by petite.poupee
Summary: Femslash. Slight AU. Set after the Secret of the Wings. It started as a joke, and then it turned out to be a plot that she never imagined she would do. So how will everything end now that Tinkerbell agreed to it? R&R . VidiaTink


A/N: First fanfic in Tinkerbell. Non-canon couples. Yuri. Lesbian Warnings apply here. Slight AU and set after the fairies four movies, so almost all the characters are here, or might be introduced. Hope, you'll find this interesting to read.

Wind Swept

"_She's the wind that swept me away…"_

**1: Conditions**

The wind that day was horrible. It felt horrible, as it sent shivers to the back of anyone who felt it, that's for sure. Anyone might think it was because of a storm that was coming to Pixie Hollow, no, definitely not that. Because if it had they would be preparing to handle it in short notice. Everyone should be going frantic by now if that's the case. Was it because the autumn season is at its peak today? No, that wasn't possible in all Pixie Hollow and she was in the summer fields, autumn can't come here. Or maybe it was because of fast-flying fairies that were playing out in the open field where she was working on her new invention, the fairy thought, but as she looked up- there were no violet shades that flew by her.

Tinkerbell shrugged the feeling off of her back, the wind sent shivers to her but she paid no mind, she had something that occupies her little tinker mind and she was determined to finish it. Tinkerbell ducked her head back and continued to hammer on her invention while humming a soft tune. She felt good today, and feeling good meant good productive work hours and good hours makes great inventions. Tinkerbell smiled to herself as she continued tinkering. It was a good day.

A few moments passed, the tinker started to blindly reach for her tools. Most of the times she would be asking the animals and bugs around her for help but today she was out of luck with those. So, she let her hand slowly reach out from under her working progress, patting and touching the ground here and there hoping to get a feel for her wrench. Alas, she had found it, or maybe not or just quite yet.

Tinkerbell felt it move, '_do wrenches move on its own?'_ Tinkerbell thought. _'No' _she said to herself. Tinkerbell continued to grip the object tighter as it swung left, right and then it slipped, gone from her reach. Tinkerbell was confused. Her brows might have collided, if anyone could see her face from under her work area, by now. The tinker fairy sighed; _'I won't be finished in time with this pace'_. Slowly and carefully, Tink slid out from under her work, scratching her head thinking out loud.

"Now, where's that wrench?" Tink muttered. Her eyes wondered left and right, searching for her desired tool, sometimes squinting to see farther towards a fair good distance.

"Ehem" the cough vibrated closely by Tink's pointed ears, it felt hot, and it gave her shivers.

"Ah!" the fairy screamed, startled by the unfamiliar sound that greeted her. Tinkerbell slowly turned her head; her eyes caught the familiar violet and the familiar brown wood-work- which she needed. She frowned at the sight cause she knows her good day was about to end.

"I need that" the tinker fairy replied, deadpanned. She swiped her hands snatching the wrench from the one who held it captive that earned her a snort of amusement. The tinker ignored the reaction and quickly returned below to her work.

"You could've said thanks, sweetie"

"I don't 'thank' anyone who messes with me while I'm working, Vidia"

"Ohoho. Tink, you're in a really bad mood today aren't cha?" Vidia's eyes sparkled in mischief.

"I _was_ in a good mood." muttered the irked fairy.

Vidia leaned on Tinkerbell's work, making it drop lower than Tink's desired distance. Quickly and irritatingly Tinkerbell slid out of the collapsing supports. Her invention fell with a thud. The dust welled up and Tinkerbell's eyes started to water and cough. Vidia could only smirk at the show.

"What's wrong with you today?!" she burst-out, cheeks puffed and red.

"Nothing." Tinkerbell raised her brow as well as crossed her arms. Vidia took it as a sign and continued explaining. "Well there is something bothering me. There's nothing to do" Vidia shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing anyone could say to her -which was not because they were by the summer fields and gust of winds were needed every moment.

"So? Why do I need to care about that? Why don't you do your fast-flying thingies, we're at the fields; they need breezes, just leave me alone, Vidia."

"Done that" the fast-flying fairy yawned. Vidia stretched her arms, pretending to not notice the tinker's reaction. Vidia did find it amusing to tease Tinkerbell every now and then and it was true that she was bored, and she had only one thing in mind to suffice the boredom in her. And that was definitely messing with a certain tinker fairy.

"Look, Vidia. I need to finish this so I can let Periwinkle try-"

"Periwinkle, this and Periwinkle that, yada yada yada" she mocked. "Can't you, _just for one day_, stop talking about Periwinkle or Terrence or Lost Things" she snapped, intent on emphasizing her point. "I came here because we _had _something to do, or have you forgotten it?" the fast-flying fairy raised her brow, her eyes sharp.

"Something to do?" Tinkerbell echoed.

Vidia's face dropped, her hands then found its way to her face and started to slide down as well. "Really?" She questioned sarcastically. Yes, really, what could she expect from Tink? Tink can't even remember every important event in her life, she even forgot her own birthday because she was so preoccupied with her tinkering, and so, why would she hope for theirs?

"I-is, is it something special again? 'cause I know you guys are mad about me spoiling your surprise party for my birthday"

"Yes, we know that, and we're still upset about it 'cause it was a lot of work, and it was wasted, thank you very much"

Tinkerbell could only chuckle nervously. The tinker fairy's eyes suddenly found the floor interesting as well as gnawing on her lips "Look, I'm really sorry about that, but I did, _really,_ need to finish it for the spring season for the mainland, and so that I can meet with Periwinkle before the switching of the seasons and-"

"I know, jeez, you don't have to repeat everything you explained that day" Vidia could only heavily sigh.

"S-So… what are we going to do?"

"I said '_had_' as in it was done. Finished. Past Tense" Vidia quoted the air.

"Oh….OH!" it suddenly hit her. Tinkerbell had forgotten that very important thing and she was the very one who suggested it to the fast fairy and she totally forgot about it. The tinker fairy could only burn the ground deeper with her guilty expression. She felt horrible.

"Well…" Vidia started.

Tinkerbell's face lit up at Vidia's hinting. "'Well' what?"

"You could always make up for it…" Vidia slowly stated, her eyes rolling in a wandering gaze. The tinker eager to fix everything; leaned closer to Vidia. It was awkward that was all Vidia could say, whereas Tink felt it as a totally normal when their faces where one inch apart. The fast-flying fairy quickly turned away, coughing to avoid the curious gaze of one green clad fairy.

"I'll do anything!" Tinkerbell enthusiastically replied, her eyes gleaming with hope and happiness.

"Anything" Vida could only echo the words.

Tinkerbell beamed. "Yea, sure"

"Well I suppose, since you're all so enthusiastic about it, but can you handle what I want?" Vidia smirked; she knew that Tinkerbelle would back out once she said her request. Ohoho, she was pretty sure of it. Vidia smiled to herself. She could gloat about how Tinkerbell rejected at her dare, calling her a wuss and all. It was diabolical, brilliant and funny, Vidia nodded in agreement to her scheme. She took a glance of Tinkerbell just in time to see the tinker's answer.

Tinkerbell nods in agreement, her hairy bouncing lightly.

Vidia's smirk grew wider, almost grinning "Alright. There's no backing out on this once I say it"

"Come on, it can't be that bad" the tinker shrugged and her hand waved it off as if the request would not be a big deal.

"Girlfriend. I want you to be _my _Girlfriend"

* * *

Tinkerbell looked at Vidia, clearly saying in her head that the girl before her was crazy, totally nuts. nutty nut nut! Vidia, _the_ Vidia - rare talented fairy- her 'frienemy' asked her a very weird question. Tinkerbell raised a brow, a questioning brow directed to Vidia who was smirking at her while her arms were crossed above her chest. Was this her idea of a joke? Vidia then suddenly frowned, it seemed like she was really impatient.

"Well, what's it gonna be, sweetie?"

The green clothed fairy's eyes widened then narrowed "Are you joking me?" Tinkerbell fumed. This was not a funny joke, and if this was really, oh hell might break lose.

"Oh, I never thought Tinkerbell is a wuss" Vidia laughed "I never thought you'd be the first one to back down on a request, and even though you said _anything_"

"Do you know what you're asking? Do you even know what that meant? And I am not a wuss"

"Well yeah? Girlfriend? Couples? Are we on the same plane here?"

"No. Seriously, I just blew one friendly-hang out with you! Is this payback for it?"

"Uh... No?"

"Then what?"

Vidia sighed, what was it gonna take for this tinker to fall on her knees and beg not to do what she requested. "Well, you see..." the look on Vidia's face was telling Tinkerbell that there was a problem. At that moment, something sparked Tinkerbell's interest. She knew what was going on, and this was some sort of Vidia trying to be humble for a request. _So, the rumors were true. _Tinkerbell inwardly smiled. What Rosetta had been going on for the whole week was true. Tinkerbell felt her insides swell with joyful news that Vidia, the one she's facing right now, had a love interest. The glint in Tink's eyes were not to be taken lightly– if Vidia knew what it meant.

"So, it was true! Vidia, if you just wanted to make Spike jealous, and take you out for the winter festival–"

"wait what?" Vidia's question fell on deaf ears. As Tinkerbell continued on. She was too excited for her friend's love story.

"– then I'll definitely help you, I take your request, as a friend, I'll pretend to be your girlfriend, just to make Spike jealous, just until the winter festival" Tinkerbell merrily replied and hugged Vidia. Vidia's face fell, what she thought something to be a simple joke turned out to be a natural disaster, not only was she going to pretend they were and item, she also had to make Spike jealous. Make Spike jealous for what? Sure, they had shares of romantic mishaps but there was really nothing there. Spike and her were just really good friends, like she and Tinkerbell was, well in her own point of view. She had to tell Tink that what she had assumed was nothing, it wasn't there to begin with. But– She can't do that. She was to proud of herself to admit it was a joke, or something, she didn't want to look like a sore loser on a joke, or lame to Tinkerbell. So– she just went with it. She went with something she was so unsure of.

TBC

[reviews!]


End file.
